vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgoth
Summary Morgoth, once named Melkor, is the primary antagonist of The Silmarillion, and the master and predecessor of Sauron, in-turn eponymous primary antagonist of The Lord of the Rings History. Once part of the Valar (Archangels), Melkor became the first Dark Lord who was named Morgoth Bauglir in Beleriand and Middle-earth. He became greedy and hungry for Light, but seeing it was inaccessible to him, he turned to Dark, coveting it and, by seducing many Archangels and angels and corrupting them for his course, he filled Dark with a fear for all future life. Melkor marred the Great Music of the Valar with his selfish ambitions and inspired fear and corruption amongst his brothers and sisters. Eventually, Iluvatar, God, rebuked Melkor for his pride, and reminded him that pride was his weakness. Ashamed, Melkor withdrew, but when Iluvatar showed the Valar His new creation: Earth, Melkor longed to possess it. He gained a foothold on Earth's newly created surface and fell into battle with his brethren, which lasted all through Earth's early history. Eventually Melkor claimed Kingship over Earth and declared himself god of the realm, but it took the combined efforts of Elves, humans, Valar, and all the Free Peoples of the world to defeat him. The Valar captured him and thrust him through the Door of Night bound in a great chain, Angainor. Amongst the Maiar (angels) that Melkor corrupted was Sauron, who was the greatest Maiar that has been created. Sauron became most like Melkor in corruption. Melkor handed some of his powers to Sauron to corrupt and govern Earth, but Sauron was not defeated until some 3500 years after Melkor's defeat. Melkor's lies and illusions live on in the souls of humans and Elves, who have inherited the world, & takes shape in men as the fear of death. Death began as a gift to humans from Illuvatar, allowing them to seperate from the world & go to astral parts unknown (possibly Eru's original inhabitance, where the Valar dwelt before coming to Valinor as Ainur), which elves cannot do as they are bound to it eternally. He warped this gift to be perceived as a curse and an insult, as if immortality had been stolen from Men. Sauron later uses this to his advantage on the Numenorians. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, potentially 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Morgoth, Melkor Origins: Lord of the Rings Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: Vala, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, magic, telepathy, telekinesis, immortality (types 1 and 2), energy manipulation, elemental manipulation, reality warping, can cast curses, shapeshifting, illusion creation, weather manipulation, forcefields, mind manipulation, various others Attack Potency: Island Level+ with physical attacks (his attacks cause craters so deep that they cause lava to spew out of them, should be above Ancalagon the Black, one of his screams alone was able to produce this much energy), Moon Level+ '''with magic (raised an entire mountain range, Fought Tilion while weakened), potentially '''Star Level+ (fought off all the Maiar at once, the prophesy of Dagor Dagorath claimed him to be capable of destroying the sun and the moon at the end of the world when he breaks out of the Door of night, although this could be just a legend) | Universe Level+ '(Significantly stronger than all 13 other Valar. Second strongest being in existence. Created the concept of discord with his thoughts. Said to wound God during his final conflict.) 'Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic+ due to size alone (powerscaling makes it even higher) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ+ | Universal '(Able to beat down the other Valar. Capable of causing Eru harm.) 'Durability: Island Level+ at the very least, Continent Level+ with shields (should be capable of generating such levels of energy into his shields), likely Moon Level+ (fought Tilion in a weakened state) to Star Level+ | Universe Level+ '(Existed beyond the basic universe. Only other being actually capable of standing up to his creator. Easily able to survive being attacked by all other Valar.) 'Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: Several kilometers melee range due to size, continental to planetary with magic and reality warping | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Grond, the Silmarils Intelligence: Able to corrupt the creation of reality, was able to manipulate Ungoliant into stealing the Silmarils, corrupted half the Ainur into joining him Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of power that goes down the more he uses it as Morgoth | None notable Key: Weakened | Prime Note: Melkor and Morgoth are both the same being. Melkor is his true name given by Eru, whereas Morgoth (meaning "the dark enemy") was given to him by his enemies. The change in name has nothing to do with anything except for where in the timeline it took place. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses The Batter (OFF): The Batter Profile (Note: This was weakened Morgoth after being bound to Arda) Inconclusive Matches Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic User Category:Tyrants Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Sadists Category:Swordsmen Category:Demons Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4